HTK-08
"Possible target spottet; Confirming target... ... ...target confirmed. Engaging target in 3,2,1,0, commence operation. sound target elminated. Proof of targets demise: acquired. Retreat." -recording from HTK-08's internal recorder- "Bot" missing...and the witness got a good view on the target. A description follows. The target is a humanoid robot, slender in figure. It's at least 1 m and 90 centimeters tall. His sheathing is of a dark grey, interrupted by orange stripes. His head resembles a digital camera, with three (3) lenses over each other. We assume that it can switch between different visions, but we don't know for sure. He carried a lot of bags with him, one on his back, two at his hips and an additional over his shoulder. Also, he wore an ammo belt, featuring different pouches. As for his armament, he carried a pistol of large caliber and a short shotgun with pistol grip with him. Grenades were tied to his upper leg. Additionally, he seems to have put a cigarette in his speaker. of the report Hunter of the Wasteland (Dark Era) Rumors spread easily in the wasteland, especially in the narrow underground vaults, and few legends are as popular as that of "Bot". Which adventurer doesn't know the stories about the bounty hunting robot, that roams the underground tunnels and long-forgotten sewers? Of course, a lot of the so called "facts" about this robot, such as his inhuman speed, strength and agility. And who would believe that he can see in the night just as well as in broad daylight? Surely, such a masterpiece of technology must have been developed at the peak of the age of information, but it could hardly have survived to the present day, no? Off the leash (Era of Revival) An odd sight struck the citizens if Claydrin today. At the central station, a humanoid robot left the train, looked around and left for the center. A fluke? A fake? A costume? None of it all, is the common belief. Rather, most citizens assume that one of the corporates newest product shook of its leash and went out for exploration. The subject itself made no statement, simply responding with "Scanning....target not confirmed. Please move aside, meatbag." , before it dissappeared in the crowd. Whatever it is, it's creators obviously forgot to program some manners into it. Disposition From the few sightings and interactions recorded and reliable with HTK-08 or "Bot", it became quite clear that he (apparently, the machine has no gender, but we identify it as male out of convenience) is not really interested in interaction with humans. On several occasions, it was witnessed that he addressed persistend pursuers as "meatbags", which is obviously no compliment. However, if not annoyed, he seems to be rather easy going fellow, and it was seen how he let a horde of children climb all over him as he (apparently) took a break to smoke a cigarette. Equipment Backpack Bot is always seen with a backpack on his back. It features a small 360° wireless camera on top and contains the following objects * Energy cells: Round cylindres, working similar to regualr batteries from the information age. He was seen using these during combat or other times, apparently to recharge. Also, it's secured that he can recharge them with a small, portable solar-panel * Solar-panel: Small, roughly a square of 30 centimeters, he can use it to recharge his energy cells or himself directly * PDA: An electronical device from the age of inforamtion, used to store digital maps, stats and other information. He is very protective of this object. * Cleaning set: Oil and a few pieces of cloth, apparently to keep maintenance on his limbs.# * Emergency repair kit: Contains materials to tend to a minor or medium damage immediately and effectively. However, it's similar or comparable to a permanent, professional repair * A pack of cigarettes, which he puts in his speaker to smoke them Ammo bags He wear a variety of ammo bags, belts and pouches, all filled to the brim with different kind of ammunition. * Ammo belt: Additionally to the spare magazines tied to the armor plate covering his "stomach", he has an armor belt filled with more ammo. This varies from regular full metal jackets, over hollow-point bullets and tracer bullets to rubber bullets used knock someone out * Ammo pouch (left hip): More ammo similar to the ones in his belt * Ammo pouch (groin): This pouch contains his ammo fot the shotgun. Again, regular bullets go along with slug, tracer and rubber ammuntion, as well as vicious bird-shot and rare flechette bullets Pouch He also wears another pouch at his backside. It's unknown what it contains, but propably money (or its equivalents) and objects for barter Armament The only thing that all rumors agree in, is that Bot is highly armed (and also capable in use). * Semi-Auto Shotgun: (12mm) Easy to handle and to take care off, it makes up for the lack of accuracy with it's devastating effects in short range. It can be switched between Pump action and semi auto use, and all ammo described above can be loaded. (Magazine holds 6 rounds.) * Semi-/Full-Auto Pistol: (.50 AE) Precise but slow in single and destructive but inaccurate in auto fire mode, this pistol is, just as the shotgun, well-crafted, but more cut out for endurance and easy handling than precision. Features all ammo listed above. (Magazine holds 10 rounds.) Category:Character Category:BacaloV Category:Accepted Character Category:Fourth Era Category:Robotic Category:Fifth Era